


Аколит

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Take me to church; I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies... И далее по тексту.





	Аколит

— Мик!

Голос Снарта лишен обычной жесткости и холода, лишен приказных ноток.

— Мик!

В голосе Снарта ярость и паника, истерика и надрыв, плач и мольба.

— Мик!

Снарт не понимает. Слишком расчетлив, слишком разумен, слишком мертв, чтобы понять, что огонь — живой. Что огонь — Бог.

Огонь — бог, но Снарт атеист. Или агностик. Мик никогда не чувствовал разницу этих понятий. Мик — истовый аколит огня, одержимый огнепоклонник. Горячее яркое пламя — его храм. Жирный густой дым — его молитва. Жгучая кусачая боль — его покаяние.

— Мик!

Рыжие языки льнут к коже, лижут горячо, страстно. Мик заворожен их танцем, дышит их жаром, подставляется под их ласки. Огонь ближе, проще и понятнее, чем Снарт. В огне выгорает все лишнее, осыпается пеплом наносная шелуха, испаряются пустые слова. После огня остается только самое стойкое, самое важное. Металлический каркас, монолитный камень, свободная душа. Что останется от Снарта, если его поджечь? От Снарта, состоящего из одной лишь шелухи вычурных слов, ледяных взглядов, неработающих планов и помешанности на точности? Что останется от его тела? От его души?

— Мик!

Пламя поднимается выше, щедро рассыпает искры, гулко поет, заглушая пожарные сирены, треск рушащегося здания, крики Снарта. Песня огня сливается со стуком сердца, на коже отпечатывается рисунок мечущихся языков, местами проникая до вкусно пахнущих пригорающим жиром мышц. Боль мешается с наслаждением, жар сплавляется с холодом. Огонь жалобно воет, отступая, шипит из-под прогоревших досок.

— Мик!

В голосе Снарта ледяная сталь, беспрекословный приказ. Мик привычно оборачивается на этот голос, смаргивает мутные слезы, всматривается в синее пламя чужих глаз, и будто пелена спадает с его разума.

Огонь прячется, бежит Снарта. Искры гаснут до того, как долетают до его парки. Синий отсвет заряженного оружия отражается в ледяной корке, покрывающей пространство вокруг Снарта, окрашивает неоново-голубым пар дыхания, очерчивает сиянием протянутую к Мику руку.

— Мик…

В голосе Снарта нежная просьба. Ладонь Снарта прохладная и крепкая. Мик сжимает ее в ответ и уходит прочь от обиженно скулящего пламени, уходит следом за своим новым богом.


End file.
